


Equius's Cornucopia

by HeadmasterFelix



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Fan troll, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Hemospectrum, Mutant, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Sopor Slime
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-05-08
Packaged: 2017-11-25 02:38:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadmasterFelix/pseuds/HeadmasterFelix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prycor Algedi is a purple blooded troll that takes a serious interest in Equius, and in all the ways he's been waiting for,</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Very much a WIP.

You start to realize that the sopor is wearing off as the world quickens before your eyes and flashes of things you can't quite catch flicker in your mind. Your blood is getting hot again. You like it, and you want to keep it going. You start to panic a little and check the time, realizing that your moirail is late to check on you. You subconsciously ball your hands into fists. You want to hit something. You want it so bad.

  
Fighting yourself you stand up and head out the door of your hive. You feel thankful your moirail lives close. You don't think you'll make it very far. On your way just three hives down you spot a rust blood and something inside you boils. You curse him for even existing. You tell yourself you should fix it and get rid of him. Your hands turn to fists again. You make one last push against yourself and make it to your moirail's door. You knock, but he is slow to answer, so you knock again and you mind wanders back to the rust blood you really want to end.

  
The door in front of you opens. It's your moirail. The moment he sees you a look of horror and guilt comes over him.

  
"Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck!" He hurries you in the hive, leads you to his room and sets you down on the couch before scurrying off to get your medicine.

  
Your eyes settle on something that pleases you. There's another troll in the room, one with a blue Saggitarius symbol on his shirt. You smirk as the rage subsides and another feeling surges in. "Hey," you smile at him. You don't even realize what a mess you are - hair unbrushed, pajama pants on, Capricorn shirt wrinkled. On the upside, the lack of a bra isn't exactly hurting your appearance.

  
"H- Hello, Highblood." He seems nervous. You like it that way, and you like how he addresses you. You just watch him for a moment while he nervously fidgets with some kind of metallic arm. He doesn't speak to you again before your moirail comes back in, bowl in hand.

  
"I am so sorry. I completely fucking missed the time. I'm such a fucking asshole."

  
You agree with him, but you don't say anything and instead start shoveling the sopor down. You hate it, but you know you need it. If you kill all the lowbloods you want to there'll be an investigation and you can't afford any attention. Partway through your intake your moirail finds the presence of mind to introduce you to his guest. You notice the blue blood seems somewhat disgusted by your actions but you find it difficult to give a fuck.

  
"Oh, yeah, hey. Prycor, this is Equius Zahhak, he's helping me with some robotics stuff. Equius, this is my moirail Prycor Algedi."

  
"I see, it's very nice to meet you, Highblood." He doesn't extend his hand. You would feel insulted but the slime is kicking in nicely.

  
"Fuck yeah, it's nice to meet you too, man. I love meetin' Karkat's friends." You smile, he smiles back.

  
They talk shop, you zone it out and finish your medicine. It only takes a few minutes before it's fully kicked in, but somehow you still feel drawn to the new troll. Something about him - maybe the timbre of his voice, his ripped body, how adept he is with his skill of choice, or a number of other things, really attracts you to him. Karkat seems to notice you staring.

  
"Hey, you okay?" he snaps to get your attention.

  
"Heh, yeah man, I'm great." You can't help but grin. He and Equius exchange a look that you can't get the meaning of.

  
A few minutes later and Karkat is forced to go deal with his lusus. You decide to be bold.

  
"You have a matesprit?" the room was silent before you spoke.

  
He seems taken aback. "Me?"

  
"Heh, yeah you. Who else?"

  
He clears his throat. "No..."

  
"What about a kismesis?"

  
"Not presently." You can see him starting to literally sweat.

  
"Cool. You wanna hang out sometime?"

  
He takes a moment, trying to come to the correct understanding of what you said. He comes up empty handed. "As... friends?" He swallows hard and reaches for a towel.

  
"Nah, I was thinking more like a date." For just a moment you're allowing yourself to forget about your mutation and reach out to someone like a troll ought to.

  
"Uhm, yes, if that's what you desire, Highblood."

  
Even with all the sopor, that word still feels so good. You really like this guy so far. "Cool. Come on over once you're done here."

  
He clears his throat. "I... I had plans, Highblood."

  
You raise an eyebrow. "Yeah? Well you can cancel them right?"

  
His jaw drops open a bit. "Is that an order?"

  
You aren't sure what to make of this guy, but he intrigues you to say the least. "Yeah, it's an order."

  
"Uh, y- yes, Highblood. I'll be there."

  
"Glad to hear it!" you say as you stand up. You give him a little wave and head out the door to go back to your hive.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prycor prepares herself.

Your heart is racing when you finally close your hive door behind you, but it's a different kind of pounding than you're used to - a different kind of excitement. You take a moment leaning against the door to calm yourself before proceeding to the nearest mirror. It distorts your image, all of the mirrors here do, but it's good enough for your purposes. You smooth your hair and straighten your clothes - damn when did this shirt get so small? In the bathroom you wash off your face and try to scrub off the look of addiction, you have little success. The thermos full of a sopor mixture catches your eye and although you know you probably should take another drink, you talk yourself out of it because you're pretty sure your visitors manners will feel so much better without the numbing slime.


End file.
